Hi, Sheik!
by America's Crazy Cats
Summary: When Link hits his head one day, he wakes up to find himself face to face with his friend. What's the worst that could happen, right? Link Sheik friendship


**Uh... --blushes-- 0.o Blame Humanoid-Magpie on deviantART for this...**

**--**

_**Hi, Sheik!**_

One day in Hyrule Field, a green speck could be seen in the distance. Not that this was uncommon by any means, as the area was covered as far as the eyes could see in bright green grass, but this was a darker shade of green, more like the forests surrounding the large meadow.

Of course, some would argue that even then, this was not an uncommon sight; as the current darkness sweeping the land had caused one of the forest dwellers to come out and stand up to his destiny.

Not that he liked it that much, as he had to give up seven years of his life to unconsciousness simply to be able to wield the sword of evils bane. He also had to give up the last of his childhood, which, in turn, meant he hadn't matured as much as he could have.

The blond was currently chasing a lone keese while riding his trusty companion, Epona, and Navi holding onto his tunics shoulder as tight as she could to keep from falling away from her charge. "Slow down, Link!" He just grinned even wider than he already was, spurring Epona onwards toward the frightened bat.

"You kidding? I haven't had this much fun since the Water Temple!" The little fairy had to admit, he had certainly become more talkative since finding the sword. Although, how he could have seen the Water Temple as _fun _completely escaped her, what with the shadowy counterpart he had to deal with that had nearly killed him.

She could have sworn he was still out there somewhere, waiting until he could find somewhere else to strike them down. She ground her teeth, gripping the fabric tighter in her tiny hands as she took a deep breath. "_HEY! LISTEN TO ME!_"

This caused Link to falter slightly, leaning just enough to the side to throw off his balance and cause him to fall from the large horse, who reared back to stop and await her master. He rolled in an attempt to cushion his fall, only succeeding in hitting his head on a nearby fence. He cursed under his breath as he reached up to his head, grabbing at the spot that was now bleeding slightly.

"_Oh no_! Link!"

X

Navi flittered about the small room- babbling about how she had caused Link a serious injury and all that- as the blond stared at her blankly, rubbing at his now bandaged head. They had somehow made it to Kakariko Village without the small fay having a complete breakdown, and she was now calming slightly.

They had arrived three hours ago.

How she could have stayed crazy that long, Link would never know, although he somehow doubted he wanted to. Then again, he had been the one to be crazy back in Hyrule Field, but he had a reason; he was bored.

Although, now, he was definitely wishing he _hadn't _been bored enough to chase that keese, as his head was still throbbing slightly. He winced as Navi flew over quickly and landed on his head.

X

Link grinned once more as he walked out of Kakariko after a few days to allow his head time to heal, jumping the last few steps as he reached them. He had asked Impa to look after Epona until he needed her, allowing his friend a much deserved rest.

They had just reached the point where they could no longer see the tops of houses when Navi decided to let the gloom catch up. "Link, are you sure you're okay? Your head doesn't hurt, does it??" His grin fell, and he gave a loud sigh as he brought a hand up to his hair and looked over to the fairy, face blank for a moment.

"_Yes, _Navi, I'm fine." Her wings drooped as she fluttered over and landed on his shoulder, grabbing onto his tunic nervously and wringing the fabric in her hands. He shook his head slightly, sighing once more as he stared at the gloomy fairy.

He began opening his mouth to try and cheer his companion up, tensing half way and beginning to reach for his sword as she flew into the air, all inner conflicts forgotten as she began looking around wildly.

Link fingered his sword as he looked through the corner of his eye, watching for any ground based movement. He had thought there were none of the monsters roaming about this near the village during the daylight, but he was now second guessing that notion. He quickly spun around, hearing Navi's call of 'watch out!'

However, Navi had called too late, and he hadn't spun quickly enough, as the monsters weapon soon collided with his still-healing head, effectively knocking the hero unconscious.

X

"So he hit his head twice in one week? That's new..." Link grumbled slightly, pulling whatever was covering him over his face to block out the suns rays, having been woken by the nearby chatter.

He felt something move on the cushy surface his head was on, hearing a small, sad sigh. "The first time was my fault... not really sure if the second time was as well..." He snorted unconsciously, thinking how absurd his friend could be sometimes.

X

Navi looked over to the 'sleeping' form next to her, brow raised as the Sheikah grunted slightly in amusement. "It seems he's heard us." And with that, the Sheikah walked out of the small room, leaving the fay to watch after the hero.

She ground her teeth at him as he left, crossing her arms in a humph. She was met with another snort as Link cracked an eye open, looking over to her with a small smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"What was all that about, Nav?" The blond asked as he sat up, staring at her as she looked at him blankly. She shook her head after a moment, flying into the air and into his face.

She grinned at him, raising a hand in some sort of unneeded greeting. "You're finally awake!" She chirped happily, earning a confused look from the blond. "Two days, you've been out." She stated in a motherly fashion, placing her hands on her hips as Link's brow rose considerably.

He just stared at her as she flittered there, hands still on hips as she gave a small glare, keeping up the motherly act. He blinked after a moment, cocking his head to the side. "So when can we leave?" She face faulted, falling onto the bed sheets as he laughed.

He rolled out of the bed, being careful not to hit his head once more on the nearby table that held his tunic and hat. He grabbed said tunic and quickly pulled it on over his undershirt and followed it with placing the cap neatly on his head, grabbing his sword and shield as well and strapping them to his back.

"Leaving so soon, hero?" He stopped buckling his belt and looked up, only to see Sheik leaning on the stone doorway lazily, staring at him. He blinked for a moment, his mind still slightly fuzzy from just waking up, but he soon grinned at the slightly taller blond.

A few seconds later found Sheik being shoved by the hero, who was still grinning with the fairy staring on in bemusement from her spot a few feet behind him. "Hi, Sheik!"

--

**Yes, it's a pointless little humor fic for all of you out there.**

**This could either be seen as friendship or shonen-ai, though I was going for friendship. I would go into a long and boring rant about my horrible dislike for Fem! Sheik and yaoi, but I don't want to bore you and waste your valuable time. (in other words, shonen-ai is fine, yaoi is not)**

**Yes, I am very obsessed with LoZ right now. I'm replaying TP and trying to finish up MC, thus my current Vaati head-chibi, who sits on my head and messes with my hair all day... -.- The Sheik head-chibi just kinda stares at my family blankly while Zant runs around screaming.**

**Oh, and is anybody going to Anime Mid Atlantic in June? If you are, could you tell me? **

**And please review! :)**

**"I am Tiny, and at your feet.**

**I can be seen by Child, but not adult.**

**I fear house Pets, and love the wind.**

**I am a Minish! My name is Neko!"**

**Yeah, I'm a geek... If anyone has a DA account, could you tell Humanoid-Magpie that her picture inspired this?  
**


End file.
